


Hellbound

by myownpath101a



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fem fatale, In which this is a self insert, No realtionships...so far, Reincarnation, SI OC - Freeform, SI!Mystique, Self Insert, alternative universe, kick ass characters, no mary sue, third person, time travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownpath101a/pseuds/myownpath101a
Summary: Sometimes life is a riddle wrapped in an enigma and trapped in a paradox. At least, it certainly feels that way to Ranna, when she wakes up decades younger with scaly blue skin in the dead of winter. Adapting to her second chance at life, she slowly becomes determined to change the world at any cost- even if it drags her into hell.(Reincarnation!Mystique. SI/OC. Self Insert (3rd person) Rating may change. BEING EDITED)





	Hellbound

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own x-men or any of their characters. This plot is simply a fanfic and not for profit. Flames are futile. Constructive criticism will be welcome at any time, if you catch any mistakes please message me to let me know! Any comments, questions, or concerns please leave a review in the box below.
> 
> That being said, Thank you and have a happy reading.
> 
> EDITED: April 2nd, 2016.  
> EDITED: June 6th, 2017.

Movies » X-Men: The Movie » Hellbound  
Author: myownphilosophy101a » 

.

Introduction

.

"Pure silence is always the loudest noise"  
.

I didn't know how I ended up this way.

But in my experience, I've learned to just roll with the punches and not question the strange surprises life pulls on us.

To sum it all up, I was a quiet kid who had a quiet life. I never really had quite fit in, I had broad shoulders for a girl, a flat nose, and long knotted, hair that often frizzed in greasy ringlets in the humidity. 

I fell in love with books. Books would come to take up every square inch of my room when I was a young girl, and later, every inch of my apartment. Big books, little books, old books with cracked bindings and yellow pages- new books with that parchment smell that only literature seems to carry. I read things like The Art of War, Moby Dick, The War of the Worlds, and the Count of Monte Cristo. I read classics, I read sciences, I read history, romance, math, adventure, murder mysteries, business-even cook books! I fell in love somewhere between the pages of the book and nothing could consume me quite like literature could. So chasing college, I chose and engineering field and pursued more books along my path. 

But I never got to experience any more of what could have been my life after that.

I was coming home for Christmas when it happened. I was hit by a truck in an intersection (he had passed through a red light when it happened) and I was crushed flat on the asphalt. I remember the crushing fear I had as my rusty little car being flipped over and over to the pavement into an icy cold snow back off the road. I remember hazy pain, and then a darkness I welcomed like an old friend.

In the end I was just like a snowflake in the drift, one in a billion cast in a snow drift. I became a faded photograph like millions of others lost through history. 

We humans are often lost in the folds of history, so I like to think that our lives are not meant solely to impact the world around us, but rather what the world teaches us. The lessons we all hold in our souls are the ones we shall carry forever, for when we die we have no material to carry with us.

Much like a snowflake, I drifted. I let the wind carry me forth into the realm of death. I didn't miss food, because I did not need it. I didn't miss water or oxygen for I missed none. Overall I was satisfied, I had a lucky life. So I said goodbye to the life I lived and wished the best for the family I left behind.

My life from before does not really matter, not for this story. But neither I would I ever fully forget about the life from before either. My experiences from before shaped the decisions I would carry on in my next life. The best way to honor my old life, and the people I loved, was to promise never to forget, and to hold my precious people as close to my heart as I dared.

That's where my story really begins.

My name is Ranna Thorne and I died in the snow.

Then I was reborn in it.  
.


End file.
